


Truth or Dare

by Mochi_chan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ittoki (I mean me) sucks at thinking of truths, M/M, The Pocky Game, it's still pretty fluffy, passionate make out sessions, purposeful oocness from Ai in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparations for the UtaPri Awards, the boys of STARISH and Quartet Night engage in a friendly game of Truth or Dare to build band camaraderie, which results in an unexpected twist for Ai and Syo.</p><p>Set during Maji Love 2000%</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

No one could explain why this was going on; STARISH and their sempai were all gathered in the practice room, in the wake of the ceremony for the UtaPri award, the guys were told to strengthen their bonds and trust in each other. Everyone was expecting something like trust-falls or something to that degree, not Reiji saying that they'd play Truth or Dare. Now, they were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, "I feel like a Junior High School girl." Ranmaru said, "C'mon, Ran-Ran, it'll be fun!" Reiji replied.

"Rei-chan, why did you pick Truth or Dare?" Ittoki asked, "Because~" the brunette said, everyone waited a few moments for him to continue, but he didn't. "Because why?" Natsuki asked, "Just cuz!" Reiji exclaimed, making everyone sweat-drop, "Whatever, let's just start." Ai said.

And the game began, "Okay, Otoyan, truth or dare?" Reiji asked, "Dare!", "I dare you to sit on Toki's lap for the rest of the game." Tokiya and Ittoki's faces turned red, Ittoki gulped down a lump in his throat and slowly slid his way onto Tokiya's lap. "This is so embarrassing... Okay, Masa, truth or dare?" Ittoki asked, "Truth.", "Is it true that you eat cat food?" the blue-haired idol stared at the redheaded one in slight confusion before replying, "No."

The game continued, Masato dared Ranmaru to lick the floor, which he refused to do, so for punishment, he had to remove a piece of clothing; choosing to take off his glove. He then had Tokiya tell the truth if he was enjoying Ittoki sitting on his lap, to which he said yes, Tokiya dared Camus to kiss Cecil, which he did begrudgingly. Camus made Ren tell the truth if he had a crush on Masato, he responded with a smile and said decide for yourself.

"Alright, my turn. Ai, truth or dare?" Ren asked, "Dare, I guess." he replied, with a smirk, Ren said, "I dare you to eat an entire box of pocky by playing the pocky game with Ochibi-chan." Everyone looked to the cyan-haired sempai, what they thought was impossible happened, Ai's usually stoic face was flushed to a near ruby color, his face was so red everyone thought steam would start coming out of his ears, "No. Way." Ai said, "What, scared to play a little game?" Syo asked.

Ai's blush darkened, "I'm allowed to say no to a dare, and even if I said yes, there's no way I'd play with a midget like you." Syo's face took a faint shade of pink, "Shut up, I can't help my height! At least I'm man enough to play." he countered. The young sempai was silent for a moment, "But we don't have any pocky."

Ren whistled, getting the sempai's attention, and waved a box of strawberry pocky in his hand, "You planned this." Ai muttered, but took the box regardless, opening it and tearing the packaging wrapper, Ai grabbed the first stick. Syo moved closer to Ai so they were in front of each other and placed the stick in their mouths, Ren said 'go' and the two began eating. Ai only had two bites and then moved away, Syo glared at him, "How about you actually try." he said, finishing up the pocky, "I just want to get this over with." Ai responded, grabbing the next stick and putting it in their mouths.

With 'go' said once more, Syo lunged forward, eating all of the pocky in one go and brushed his lips against Ai's before biting down on the cream coated snack. The blonde ate the stick with a satisfied smirk while Ai's face began to bloom in a vivid red, "That's 2-0, I thought you were better than this, Sempai." Syo teased.

Ai glared, Syo never referred to him as 'Sempai', "If he's trying to provoke me, it worked." he thought, reaching into the package wrapper, grabbing the third pocky stick and put it in their mouths. "Go." Ren said, this time, Ai lunged forward, mimicking his kohai's actions, right down to brushing their lips together before biting down on the pocky, "Don't challenge someone to something you know you can't win, Ochibi-chan." Ai said, using Ren's nickname for the boy, Syo blushed, from both the lip contact and the nickname, "Same to you." he replied. This process continued for the rest of the game, brushing lips after eating the pocky and making snarky comments to the other until they were down to the last stick.

"Tie score, last stick of pocky, this decides it." Ai said as he grabbed the game-deciding pocky, "Get ready to lose to this midget, Sempai." Syo remarked, "Don't count on it, Ochibi-chan." Ai countered. Situating the stick in their mouths, Ren said go for the last time and the two began eating, both lunged, noses bumping as they met in the middle. It wasn't just a brush of lips this time, their lips were basically pushing against the other, trying to get the last bit of the stick.

Ai opened his mouth a little and sucked Syo's bottom lip into his mouth, then, he brought his tongue out and it entered the blonde's wet cavern and came to rest at the roof. The last bit of pocky rolled down Ai's tongue as if it were a slide and the cyan-haired idol swallowed it. Knowing that he had lost, Syo started to move his mouth away, but Ai's hands came to his shoulders.

"Ai?" he thought, said boy used his larger size than the blonde to his advantage and sent him backwards, pinning him to the floor. Ai's tongue fully entered Syo's mouth and moved about inside the cave, as if scavenging for something, what that something was, was the taste of Syo. Ai couldn't get enough of it, his mouth was sweeter than the pocky they had been eating and he just wanted to get a taste of everything.

Syo let out a low moan, almost a mewl that was swallowed by Ai, he was really enjoying himself, his hands came up and threaded into Ai's soft, light blue locks. Ai moved one hand away from Syo's shoulders and brought it to his waist, untucking his shirt from his pants and sliding his hand up the smooth skin that covered Syo's stomach.

"Ahem." Ren said, the two idols broke away from each other and looked to the orange-haired idol, their faces started turning scarlet, they had completely forgotten that the others were there. "If you two want to continue that, please do it in an area where we can't see it." Reiji said, Ai got up, grabbed Syo's wrist, and the two left the practice room, "So, who's next?"


	2. Part 2

"Whoa, wait, time out! Is _no one_ really confused about what just happened?!" Ittoki exclaimed, "Is something wrong, Ittoki-kun?" Natsuki asked, "Yeah, what, do you have something against homosexuals, dude?" Ranmaru remarked. "No, not at all, I'm just confused about Ai and Syo, like, that was kind of out of nowhere." the red-head replied. "Well, I thought it was only a matter of time until those two finally did something." Reiji said, "Same, Ochibi-chan had a _lot_ of sexual tension built up around Ai." Ren added, Masato crossed his arms, "Ai-san isn't particularly innocent in that area either, as we just saw, he practically pounced Kurusu."

Cecil brought a thoughtful finger to his lip, "I always thought it was a little weird that Syo acted extra tsundere around Ai-sempai.", "Syo-chan and Ai-sempai usually did indirectly flirt with each other; especially when it was just the two of them.", "I'm not sure how closely you could call constantly yelling at each other 'indirectly flirting,' but Mikaze does show a more emotive, almost softer expression when around Kurusu." Camus said. "How long do you think they've been like that?" Tokiya asked, Ranmaru scoffed, "Since the start, I'm willing to put my money on it."

Ittoki sweat-dropped, "Something tells me I was the only one who didn't know about this...", "Don't feel bad, Otoyan, it's easy to miss." Reiji said, patting Ittoki's shoulder, "Then why was I the only one who didn't know?!", "Because you're as observant as a two-month-old infant." Ranmaru teased and Ittoki stuck his tongue out at the older.

"I am kinda curious about what they're doing." Cecil said, "Truth or dare?" Masato asked, "Huh?" Natsuki asked. Ren smirked, understanding what his rival was getting at, "Dare." he answered, "I dare all of us to go check up on Ai-san and Kurusu." STARISH and Quartet Night all exchanged looks and grinned mischievously; all getting up and running out of the practice room with the enthusiasm and haste of children chasing after an ice-cream truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, Ai, you can let go now..." Syo grumbled, trying to free his wrist from Ai's vice grip, to no avail. Ai opened the door to their shared dorm, locked it, and threw Syo onto his bed. The blonde's stomach started feeling queasy, "What did I get myself into?" he thought, "Hey, Ai, um, I'm on your side of the room and you know that old saying, 'You can never have too many fingers,' well uh, I'm gonna go before I get hurt..." Syo said, trying to make a joke of the situation, but there was something about Ai's expression telling him the cyan-haired idol wasn't going to buy into the wisecrack.

Syo could only stare at the other, "...Ai...?" and what happened next was quite possibly the biggest shock of Syo's young life. Ai hugged him. Ai _hugged_ him! He's hugging him! Syo felt his face begin to heat up as his was pressed into the taller's shoulder, "Ai... Are you okay?" the smaller asked, voice laced with curiosity and concern, Ai didn't give an answer; or at least not a verbal one. The taller brought a hand under Syo's chin, gripping it, he tilted the boy's face upward and began lowering his own face.

The petite boy's face exploded with heat, cheeks flushing to the deepest shade of red his blood could muster, he flailed his arms out of Ai's hold and clamped his hands over the taller's mouth; eyes squeezing shut and head moving off to the side. "Ai?! W-w-what are you doing?!?" Syo exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed, Ai's eyebrows knit together in frustration, he took his hand away from Syo's chin and moved the hand away from Syo's chin and moved the hands that were covering his mouth, "I was trying to kiss you obviously." the taller replied.

The blonde's cheeks inflamed further, "Yeah, I kinda noticed! But... _Why_...?" Ai only stoically blinked, "Typically people want to kiss the person they like." the cyan-haired deadpanned. Syo pouted in annoyance, "Yeah, I know that. But that's what is confusing me, since when did you like me?" and now it was Ai's turn to blush, cheeks tinting red, "Well, um... I..." Syo was completely mesmerized and baffled at the sight of a flustered and stammering Ai; the boy couldn't help thinking that his sempai was cute.

"Cute...? Did I seriously just think Ai was... _Cute_?" Syo thought, feeling more embarrassed than he already was, "I guess from around the time we met..." Ai mumbled, "Huh?" Syo asked, "I guess since then, I've only noticed a few months ago, although." Syo gulped, he couldn't believe it; Ai liked him. _Liked him_. Since first sight practically. Syo had only heard about stuff like that from shoujo manga; not that he read any.

"What about you?" Ai suddenly asked, "What... What do you mean, 'what about me'?", "You didn't exactly push away when I kissed you the first time, that must mean you like me somewhat." Ai explained, Syo's mouth fell agape in shock, embarrassment, and amaze, his face heating up more, "Uh... Um well, you know... Uh..." Syo coughed awkwardly, as if trying to clear his throat, "I guess I don't dislike you..." Ai grinned ever so slightly and Syo couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the sight. "But... It's a bit of a stretch to say I like you... Wah!" Syo yelped, feeling large hands grip his waist, lifting him up slightly before plopping him down on Ai's thighs.

Syo began to fume profusely, trying to squirm his way out of the arms snug around his waist, his fidgeting only stopping when Ai placed their foreheads together; making the blonde's already hot face feel like it was about to catch on fire. "How about you try to say that again... And this time, be honest." Ai said, breath wisping onto Syo's lips, making the boy flinch slightly. The smaller bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to talk, "Ne?" Ai breathed, lightly nudging his forehead into Syo's, this only made the boy clench his eyes shut tighter.

"Truth or dare?" Ai questioned, Syo opened his eyes to this, his baby-blue orbs lighting up with confusion, "Well? Truth or dare?" Ai asked again. "...Truth...", "Do you like me?"

Syo's heart couldn't beat any faster, his face couldn't get any redder, he couldn't feel any more flustered; and yet that question proved him wrong. His heart beat to a faster tempo, his face got a shade darker, and he felt the most embarrassed he felt in his entire life. With all of this going on, did Ai honestly believe Syo could actually answer such question? "Well, yes or no?" Syo just couldn't will himself to verbally answer; so he did the one thing he could do.

He nodded.

With one rise and fall of his head, he gave Ai his answer. And Ai's response was 1000% worth it.

He smiled. _Smiled_. No grin, no smirk, no frown, no pout, no poker-face; a smile. A smile. And Syo thought he never saw anything more beautiful. "I'm glad to hear that..." Ai said, and with that, he kissed Syo. He kissed him in earnest, his tongue immediately slipping into the smaller's mouth without hesitation; unable to wait to taste the sweetness it had been craving. And Syo was no different, his own slick appendage entangling itself along Ai's, eagerly getting a taste for itself.

Syo's mouth was even sweeter than it had during their initial kiss, a million times better, and it was all Ai's. Perhaps that satisfaction made it taste even better, but regardless, it was Ai's; nobody else. Syo's hands found their way into Ai's long, azure locks, fingers clasping down on his scalp as pleasured moans escaped his tantalizing mouth, making Ai plunge deeper on the muscle and cavern.

"Mmm... Mmmn... Mm! Ai... Ai!" Syo cried half coherently, Ai moved his mouth away, kissing the corner of Syo's mouth, then his chin, then his jaw, then the sliver of skin that connected his ear to his temple, and then latched his mouth on the side of Syo's neck, giving a hard suck, a short nibble, and then licked the reddening skin. "Ah... Ai..." Syo gasped, "Yes, my cute little kohai?" Ai mused, lightly kissing the abused skin of Syo's neck. "I... I lo... I love... I love you..."

Ai looked up at Syo, "Really?" Syo nodded his head vigorously, "Daisuki..." Ai smiled once more and placed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. With the room now quiet, the two could now hear the sound of shuffling clothes and feet.

_"Sh! Be quiet or they'll hear us!"_

_"You're the one who's being loud, Otoyan!"_

_"Reiji, quiet, I can't hear!"_

_"They aren't making sounds, do you think they heard us?"_

_"Should we run while we have the chance?"_

But their plan was cut short by Ai unlocking the door and pulling it open, causing the nine idols to plummet forward into a pile in the doorway. The group of young men all looked up to see a stoic Ai with his arms crossed, and a red, aggravated Syo. "Uh... Hey guys, how's it going?" Ittoki mused, trying to make light of the situation. Syo cracked his knuckles, "I'll give you all three seconds to run." he said, murderously and the nine idols all ran for their lives while the small blonde chased after them in hot pursuit. All Ai could do was sigh in exasperation, "I need better friends..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a series of requests on my DA, in chapter 1, I was requested to write Ai as a tsundere, so that's why he's basically OOC.


End file.
